Helena Carroll
| birth_place = Glasgow, Scotland, UK | died = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | sex = Female | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1950-2009 | character = Poxilda in the MWC in the episode "The England Show, Part I"'' in Season 6 | partner = Joe Allen (businessman/restaurateur, engaged in the 1950's) }} '''Helena Carroll' (born Helena Winifred Carroll, November 13, 1928 - March 31, 2013) appeared as Poxilda, the village witch of Lower Uncton, England who appears in part one of the three part episode The England Show in Season 6 of Married with Children. Biography Early life and career Helena, a veteran film, television and stage actress, was born and raised in Edinburgh, Scotland. She attended Clerkhill, Notre Dame High School, a private convent school for girls in Dumbarton. In 1940, during World War II, when the Scottish shipyards near Dumbarton were being bombed by German forces, her father joined the Black Watch Regiment and sent the family to Black Rock, Ireland for safety reasons, where they remained until the conclusion of the War; thereupon returning to Scotland where Carroll and her sisters resumed their studies at Clerkhill. The family home on Queen Mary Road in Glasgow was called Florence Villa. Stage career Helena moved to the U.S. in the 1950s, touring and performing on Broadway. She co-founded The Irish Players acting group in NYC. She played the leading role of Nora, in her father's play, ''The White Steed, a television Play of the Week production (1959), directed by Joe Gisterak, who also directed a commissioned opera of Paul Vincent Carroll's play Beauty is Fled, (1980) as part of her sister Theresa's, Children's Opera Series, performed at Phoenix Symphony Hall in Arizona. It was in New York City at the dawn of television that Helena was introduced to television, through founder of Filmways, Al Simon and casting agent Caro Jones, the latter of whom, working for Filmways first hired Les Moonves, now president and CEO of CBS Corporation. Carroll has split her stage work between Dublin (MacLiammoir's Prelude in Kasbeck Street), London and appeared on Broadway in Oliver!, Pickwick, Little Moon of Alban, Something Different, Design for Living, Waiting in the Wings which starred Lauren Bacall and both the Broadway and Los Angeles revival of Noel Coward's Private Lives, which starred Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton.Helena Carroll | IBDB: The official source for Broadway Information Films and TV Helena also appeared in many films and television programs, including the Academy Award nominated film version of James Joyce's The Dead, directed by John Huston and starring Anjelica Huston and Donal McCann, The Friends of Eddie Coyle, which starred Robert Mitchum, The Jerk opposite star Steve Martin, The Mambo Kings, Rocky, Love Affair and numerous television shows and soaps such as General Hospital, Edge of Night and the 1980 Made for TV film Loving Couples.Helena Carroll - IMDb Family life Carroll was the daughter of clothing designer Helena Reilly and Dublin's Abbey Theatre playwright Paul Vincent Carroll. She was the youngest of three sisters. Her older sisters were classically trained musician, producer and founder of the People's Pops Concerts (Phoenix, Arizona) Theresa Elizabeth Perez (1924-2001) and Fleet Street journalist Kathleen Moira Carroll (1927-2007). Her half-brother was Brian Carroll, who lives in London. She had one niece and nephew, Helena Perez Reilly and Paul Vincent Perez, and one great-nephew Paul Vincent Reilly. Carroll resided in Los Angeles, California. She sadly passed away on March 31, 2013.Obituary - Variety References External links * * * Category:Guest stars